2 pirates dans le vent
by Neij
Summary: Pleins de petits POV Zoro x Sanji... bientôt quoi. Update: chapitre 3 dans les bacs !
1. Chapter 1

Petit POV de Zoro, court, mais de prochains chapitres à venir je pense.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Encore et toujours Eiichiro Oda, inconscient des délires pervers que son propre délire a engendré.

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort cet après-midi-là.

Zoro s'entrainait depuis deux bonnes heures sous le cagnard, et il ne savait pas si de sa vie il avait eu aussi chaud. Il jeta un œil à sa pauvre petite serviette éponge. Il était évident qu'elle ne suffirait pas. Il se la passa néanmoins autour du cou en commençant à s'essuyer le front, quand il entendit du bruit qui provenait de l'autre côté du navire.

Il s'approcha, et vit Sanji, en mode "Love", un plateau à la main, se dirigeant en tournoyant vers la proue du Vogue Merry, où étaient – précisons-le – étendues sur des chaises longues Nami et Robin.

« Nami-swaaaaaaan ! Robin-chwaaaaaaan ! »

Effectuant un arrêt spectaculaire débordant de cœurs et autres mièvreries volantes, il déposa ledit plateau devant elles, sur une table basse. Plateau où trônaient deux manifiques sorbets aux fruits, glacés à mort et hyper rafraîchissants.

« Et deux _Fruits paradise in Ice _pour les plus divines jeunes femmes que la Terre ait jamais portée. »

« Oh ! Arigato, Sanji-kun ! C'est exactement … »

« … ce dont j'avais besoin » termina Zoro pour lui-même. Quand même, qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait être insupportable ! Toujours à favoriser les femmes, à leur tourner autour, se traîner à leurs pieds, les suivre comme un petit chien et à côté de ça extrêmement susceptible avec les hommes, cherchant la bagarre, les narguant même dans les situations les plus critiques, à se ficher d'eux en les prenant de haut… Pitoyable et franchement contradictoire : le cuistot était un gars prêt à mourir plutôt que d'être humilié, mais qui semblait oublier sa fierté face à une femme, et donc était humilié à peu près chaque jour. Super le gars.

"Enfin bon, laissons-le s'exciter tout seul" pensa-t-il. Il rentra dans la cuisine pour voir s'il y avait une bouteille au frais, et fut surpris de constater qu'un autre sorbet était posé sur le coin de la table, portant des émanations d'alcool. Il sourit : ce type était vraiment incohérent... mais c'était pas si désagréable, au fond.

* * *

Je pense vraiment qu'il y aura une suite. Pleins de petits POV alternés, puritains ou pervers. Comme ça, ça me permettra d'écrire des petits chapitres quand j'en aurais envie.

Vous savez que Sanji m'a dit: "Je ne résiste pas aux demoiselles qui laissent des reviews, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur offrir des desserts sucrés, à la hauteur de leur bonté pour ces petits auteurs sans talent ..."

Et comme il m'a vexé, je l'ai enfermé avec Zoro bourré.

Reviews ?


	2. Le petit Lever

Il s'étira, comme un félin après un trop long sommeil, en poussant un petit grognement de contentement. Il bailla, cette fois-ci on-ne-peut-plus-humain, bruyamment et se gratta le dos, poussant la comparaison jusqu'au singe. Zoro, être humain exceptionnel, puisque capable d'adopter simultanément l'attitude d'animaux divers, et ce quelle que soit l'heure de la journée. Parfois, il apparaissait comme civilisé. Parfois.

Il s'étira à nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte de la cabine en traînant un peu des pieds, se réveillant doucement. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir, et sortit à la lumière du jour, qui commençait juste à pointer à l'horizon. Il attrapa la rambarde de bois, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Chaque matin, ce petit rituel avait lieu, durant lequel il faisait en sorte de sentir chaque être, mouvement et bruit à bord du navire.

Ainsi, il entendait la respiration calme d'Usopp, endormi dans la vigie. Il sentait les mouvements de Nami qui changeait de position dans son lit, Robin se renfoncer dans son oreiller. Il percevait le balancement des hamacs des garçons dans la cabine, les ronflements de Luffy, Chopper qui murmurait la composition d'une potion anti-urticaire … et les bruits de vaisselle provenant de la cuisine.

Il concentra son esprit sur la petite pièce. Le blond préparait le petit déjeuner. Il avait fumé une cigarette juste avant, il flottait autour de lui une odeur de tabac. Il le sentit s'étirer lui-aussi. Sa manière à lui de se réveiller était bien plus élégante que celle du bretteur. Il souleva ses mèches blondes, avant de les laisser retomber sur son visage avec un soupir.

xxx

Le Marimo venait de se lever. Il le vit sortir de la cabine d'une démarche pataude, endormie, et décidemment trop bruyante.

Sanji éteignit sa cigarette, et commença à sortir une poêle pour préparer une omelette, en se demandant fatalement pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit la première personne qu'il voie chaque matin.

Il attrapa l'ustensile et se redressa. De son côté, le bretteur avait avancé, il avait désormais agrippé la rambarde. Bien.

Comme chaque jour, il le vit fermer les yeux, sa poitrine se soulever un grand coup, et Zoro s'immobilisa.

Le cuisinier haussa un sourcil. C'était tout de même étrange de faire ça tous les matins. Il avait vu un oiseau se poser sur sa tête une fois, et le sabreur n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il était resté statufié environ trois minutes, et avait ouvert les yeux lentement. Il avait à nouveau respiré à fond, puis s'était, comme d'habitude, élancé vers ses altères.

Ce dont Sanji avait le plus envie à l'instant ? Aller voir le Marimo. Et le déconcentrer bien sûr ! Ah, il en rêvait si fort que des ondes devaient apparaître autour de lui.

Il bailla, prenant bien soin de placer une main devant sa bouche, puis se lava les mains avant d'entamer la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Il finit de sortir la vaisselle nécessaire, faisant accidentellement tinter les verres au passage. Il disposa le tout sur la table, et s'étira. Décidemment, fréquenter l'épéiste ne lui réussissait pas, et bientôt il ne se lèverait plus à l'heure pour pouvoir préparer le repas dans le calme. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

Oui, fréquenter ce type était beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui. Cette envie ne le quittait quasiment plus à présent.

Aller le voir.

xxx

Zoro étira ses lèvres en un sourire.

« Oui, mûr à point. »

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine, le rictus toujours plaqué sur le visage.

* * *

... moui. J'suis d'accord. C'est vraiment nul. Et en plus, elle a pas continué. Pff, vraiment, quelle naze cette nana ...

**ou comment parler péjorativement de soi-même, par Neij**

Ah, lala ... allez, faut que je me remette dans le bain. Une petite gratification pour l'artiste ? (mais quelle artiste ?)

Traduction: Reviews reviews ?


	3. Cravate, mon amie

Une petite fic que j'avais débuté la deuxième fois que j'ai vu Strong World. Emportée par un torrent de passion, je me suis mise en tête d'écrire la situation qui avait mené tout l'équipage à se mettre plus ou moins difficilement cet accessoire de mode incontournable: la cravate.

Pairing: Un Luffy x Nami suggéré, et un Zoro x Sanji ou Sanji x Zoro (prenez-le comme vous le comprenez) **trèès trèèèès **suggéré.

Disclaimer: toujours Eiichiro Oda, ce vieux frimeur que je vénère et qui tient ma vie en ses mains.

Rating: ... franchement, si je mets T, c'est vraaaiment parce que vous êtes une bande de prudes, va !

* * *

**Une cravate de qualité à ne pas gâcher**

Tout l'équipage était grave. Luffy en particulier. Son visage était fermé, son front continuellement froncé, ses lèvres serrées. Il ne parlait quasiment pas, ce qui, plus que tout, montrait à quel point il se sentait mal. Les autres ne disaient rien non plus, respectant son silence, certains très impressionnés par sa colère.

Biri s'était envolé vers le palais avant leur réveil, et l'équipage décida, peu de temps après la découverte du tone-dial et du message de Nami, de rejoindre le Sunny.

Ils attinrent le bateau une ou deux heures avant le coucher du soleil. Sur le pont, ils se relâchèrent un peu. Sanji disparut en cuisine pour resortir rapidement, un ravitaillement généreux à la main, bien que personne, pas même les plus gros mangeurs, n'aient vraiment d'appétit. Luffy était à l'avant du Sunny, et ses nakamas le rejoignirent. Ils burent un peu, puis Zoro lâcha, une fois sa chope terminée.

« Alors capitaine ? On y retourne ? »

Le garçon releva la tête, révélant un regard déterminé.

« Evidemment. »

Puis il se tourna vers ses amis et mordit dans un rôti.

« Très chimple : on y va, on les bute touch, on récupère Nami et je casshhe shha gueule à Shiki. »

Ils approuvèrent. Luffy poursuivit en s'essuyant la bouche d'une main :

« Robin. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Tu as bien dis que c'était "tenue de soirée exigée" ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors on va faire comme il a dit. Et je lui casse la gueule en tenue de soirée. »

Les pirates hochèrent la tête en souriant un peu. Sanji tira une bouffée de la cigarette qu'il venait de s'allumer.

« T'as raison… »

Il étira à son tour ses lèvres en un rictus.

« … c'est beaucoup plus classe comme ça. »

Sa remarque arracha enfin à son capitaine un sourire, et ils se dirigèrent vers les cabines, Luffy récupérant au passage une partie des plats à base de viande servis en prévision par le cuisinier.

xXx

Les garçons rentrèrent dans leur cabine respective, tandis que Robin allait d'un pas sûr à sa garde-robe, imposante après maintes séances de shopping. Elle sursauta en faisant tomber un cintre mal accroché. C'était une robe qu'elle avait acheté à Water Seven, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais porté. C'était Nami qui l'y avait poussée. Elle se souvenait encore de la tête de la jolie rouquine lorsqu'elle était sortie de la cabine d'essayage. « Waaaa Robin ! Il te la FAUT ! Elle te va vraiment super bien ! Même un gorille te sauterait dessus comme ça ! » « Je n'ai pas forcément très envie qu'un gorille me saute dessus … » « Robin, je t'assure que tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Alors tu vas la planquer dans ce sac, passer à la caisse en faisant mine d'acheter des boucles d'oreilles bidons, sortir du magasin et la suspendre dans ton armoire. » « Tu comptes la voler ? » « T'as vu le prix ? Ce sont eux les voleurs ! Et puis on est des pirates, et avec les services qu'on a rendus à cette ville, ils vont pas faire les pingres ! » « … »

De leur côté, les garçons avaient réussis à détendre l'atmosphère et entamaient une course en caleçon à travers les 15 m² de la cabine. Seuls Zoro, Sanji et Brook n'y participaient pas. Zoro parce qu'il dormait, Sanji parce qu'il fouillait dans son armoire, et Brook parce qu'il n'était intéressé que par les sous-vêtements féminins.

Une tête blonde s'extirpa enfin de son placard, les nerfs à vif.

« Fermez-la bande de blaireaux ! »

Puis il se tourna vers ses nakamas.

« Et Brook mis-à-part, aucun d'entre vous n'a de costume ? »

Usopp leva la main

« Moi j'en ai un, il est super sympa et il a des rayures de partout ! »

« Ouah ! Trop la classe ! »

« Chopper, Luffy, vos gueules. Vous en avez, oui ou non ? »

Les deux garçons (on peut le dire ou pas ?) secouèrent la tête, Sanji soupira :

« Bon sang mais COMMENT comptiez-vous faire en cas de soirée et de tenue exigée ? »

Luffy leva son visage vers le cuisinier.

« Bah tu vas nous en prêter, non ? »

« Alors ça faisait partie de ton plan depuis le début ? »

« … oui ! »

« … je pense plus qu'il avait pas réfléchi à ça. »

« Je le pense aussi Usopp. Bon. »

Il jeta à un œil désespéré à Franky.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien ? »

« Relax mon pote, il est hors de question que je mette un pantalon et j'ai déjà une veste qui a la classe. »

Le blond fut soulagé. Avec ses armes et sa carrure, le cyborg aurait complètement mis son costume en pièce. Mais il restait Chopper. Il lui fallait une tenue qui corresponde à chacune de ses transformations. Et ça c'était pire que tout. Quoique. Luffy aussi allait devoir en porter un. Autant dire qu'il allait le foutre en l'air. Puis il repensa à Nami, et il retourna fouiller son armoire d'un air déterminé.

Il en sortit un qu'il tendit au petit renne.

« Essaye-le, je crois qu'il est suffisamment résistant pour tes différentes apparences. »

Il regarda son capitaine. Il lui fallait une couleur qui claque. Il ne réfléchit même pas et lui donna un costume à chemise rouge. Puis il posa ses yeux sur le Marimo qui lui tendait la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Un costume. »

« … t'en a pas ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? » lui lança l'épéiste d'un air surpris.

Sanji se prit l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts et décida de sauver Nami PUIS de casser la gueule à ce type. L'autre se pencha dans l'armoire.

« Le plus grand possible, ce serait pas mal, vu la différence entre ton corps et le mien … »

Le cuisinier rouvrit les yeux. Tout compte fait, il allait lui donner un avant-goût.

Brook tourna la tête vers ses compagnons, beaucoup trop bruyants. Il lâcha fourbement un soupir :

« Aaah, si seulement je pouvais voir Nami-san en robe de soirée … »

C'était très mesquin de sa part, mais ça n'était pas faux non-plus.

Le rappel de la disparition de la navigatrice ramena un silence quasi-religieux. Chacun attrapa le cintre où pendait son costume et l'accrocha à proximité tout en se déshabillant, tandis que Sanji refermait son armoire.

Une fois en tenue de soirée, il fallait reconnaître que chacun avait tout de même une certaine allure.

Usopp avait une réelle prestance, malheureusement il ajouta à son costume des accessoires inutiles et surtout, comme le fit remarquer Sanji avec une grimace de dégoût, s'accordant très mal avec le ton original du tissu.

Chopper s'était fait ajouter par notre cuisinier –à présent styliste officiel de l'équipage- une chaîne à son veston. Cet incident attira l'attention des « Mugiwara boys » sur l'impressionnante collection de chaînes (je tiens à repréciser que les chaînes dont nous parlons sont des accessoires de MODE bien entendu ….) du blond. Devant l'air surpris de ses nakamas, celui-ci répondit par :

« Mais enfin, c'est un atout, une garantie de classe ! Il faut bien avoir un panel de modèles différents au choix selon le type de pantalon, de tissu et de couleur ! »

Mis à part le squelette gentleman et le pinochio sniper, tous les garçons lui avait jeté un regard blasé et la même pique : « Kes't'en a à foutre de la couleur de la chaîne ? T'es une nana ou quoi ? » Cette remarque leur value une trace de semelle sur la joue gauche, garantie de passage du pied du Love-cook très énervé.

Franky ne possédait malheureusement pas de chemise convenable et en enfila une hawaïenne. Sanji avait poussé un soupir et mis son manque de goût sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment humain.

Brook, égal à lui-même, portait parfaitement un de ses habituels costumes, élégant, quoiqu'un peu vieillot comme se plaisait à le dire les membres de l'équipage à l'abri de leurs paumes retournées.

Et Luffy … Luffy …

« Luffy ! Espèce de crétin ! »

Décidemment débordé avec cet équipage peuplé de goujats complètement frappés, notre cuisinier se précipita sur son capitaine, qui n'avait, apparemment, jamais porté de costume sérieux de sa vie. Avec un soupir de lassitude, le jeune homme entreprit de lui boutonner correctement sa chemise.

« P'tain, j'ai l'impression d'être ta mère des fois. »

Tous –l'auteure y compris- « C'est pas faux ... »

Alors qu'il faisait enfiler à Luffy sa veste, une petite patte vint timidement tirer sur son pantalon.

« Sanji … excuse-moi mais … est-ce que … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chopper ? » demanda le coq, radouci.

Le petit renne tendit doucement sa cravate, cachant sous son chapeau sa truffe rougissante et murmura :

« Est-ce que tu peux me montrer comment faire … s'il te plaît … »

Sanji eut un petit rire et il s'accroupit à côté de son compagnon.

« Allez, regarde bien … »

Il saisit une cravate et la positionna autour de son cou.

« Prêt ? »

« Mmm ! »

Le blond stoppa net. Plusieurs voix s'étaient jointes à celle de Chopper. Il releva la tête et vit Usopp et Franky qui le fixait attentivement, prêts à copier chaque geste. Luffy, lui, avait bénéficié des attentions de sa "maman" et l'avait eue toute faite, impeccablement serrée.

Alors, fatigué à force de s'énerver à tout bout de champs, Sanji noua sa cravate lentement, de manière à être bien suivi de tous. Lorsqu'il releva à nouveau la tête, Franky, Usopp et Chopper les portaient correctement nouées, bien que Brook, soulageant son nakama d'un travail supplémentaire, fasse le tour en les ajustant.

Le Coq se redressa et se dirigea vers son armoire, qu'il ouvrit avec satisfaction. A présent, il ne s'occupait plus que de lui.

Malheureusement, le premier costume qu'il vit lui déplut fortement, en raison de sa ressemblance frappante avec un Marimo à moitié assommé et furax.

« Putain, mais t'es un pervers ou quoi ? T'enfermer dans mon armoire ! »

« Je te trouve un peu gonflé, étant donné que c'est TOI qui m'a enfermé dedans, enfoiré de sourcils en vrille ! »

« Répète ? »

« Tiens, Zoro, tu n'es toujours pas habillé ? Qu'est-ce que t'es lent à la détente, mon pauvre vieux. »

« Et toi Sanji, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Je croyais que tu serais le premier à être fin prêt, mais on dirait bien que non … »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, on ferait bien de partir maintenant, vous vous habillerez en route. Allez, et dépêchez-vous un peu ! »

Et tous les garçons quittèrent la cabine, exceptés Zoro et Sanji, stupéfaits tant la mauvaise foi des autres les clouaient au sol.

« Les enflures … » siffla le blond avant de se retourner vers ses costumes. Zoro le regardait faire, l'entendant grommeler de temps à autres quand il émergeait de sa montagne de fringues. Il tira un ensemble qui parut le satisfaire.

Il le jeta au bretteur.

« Tiens, enfile ça. C'est un modèle noir uni, avec une chemise blanche et un veston. »

L'autre ne discuta pas et s'éloigna un peu pour se changer.

Sanji jeta un coup d'œil désabusé au reste de ses costumes et vit une chemise bleue à poids. Il la saisit délicatement et réfléchit un instant, avant de choisir une chaîne, ainsi qu'un pantalon et une veste noirs. Afin de rester un minimum original, il accorda à sa tenue une attache en forme de tête de mort bovine.

Il enfila rapidement le tout, et s'observa dans le miroir avec un sourire. Pas mal.

Il se donna un coup de peigne et s'attarda sur son reflet. Cette broche, il s'en souvenait encore, il l'avait achetée avec Nami. Elle lui avait souri en disant « Elle est vraiment très cool, je trouve. » Evidemment, il l'avait aussitôt acquise. Mais pas portée depuis, oubliée dans son armoire avec bon nombre d'accessoires qui attendront les prochains épisodes pour apparaître. A présent, c'était chose faite.

Une veine ressortit sur son front. Cet enfoiré de Shiki allait payer pour l'avoir enlevée.

« Oï, cook. »

« Mmm ? »

Il se retourna, et manqua de signaler son étonnement. Le costume rendait Zoro … non, il ne voulait pas l'admettre … et pourtant, il était bel et bien _Sexy_. Avec un grand S.

« Moui, pas trop mal. Tu portes plutôt bien MES vêtements… »

« Je m'en fous de savoir si ça me va ou pas. Dis-moi juste comment attacher **ça**. »

Et **ça**, c'était évidemment la cravate.

« Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment nazes, vous tous … »

Il s'avança néanmoins et lui expliqua le nœud. Mais, bien entendu, le sabreur froissa la cravate inutilement, sans parvenir à la nouer correctement.

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être pas doué comme ça ! Pousses-toi, j'vais l'faire, ça nous fera gagner du temps ! »

xXx

« Pousses-toi, ça nous fera gagner du temps » grommela Franky en envoyant Usopp valser sur le pont. Avec tout son attirail, le garçon occupait un espace pas possible. Le cyborg atteint donc le point de déclenchement du 'Coup de Burst', attendant patiemment le signal du capitaine. Lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de la trappe d'accès, son ombre semblait plus imposante.

Quand enfin Franky put le voir entièrement, il constata qu'il avait revêtu un manteau digne de Gol lui-même.

« Tu le sors d'où çui-là ? »

« Robin me l'a donné. Une magouille, avec Nami … »

Il baissa la tête, le rebord de son chapeau de paille cachant ses yeux. Mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. « Ikuso, Franky. »

Le bleu (après le blond et le vert, le bleu. Youpi ! … bon dieu, mais quelle naze je suis, pardonnez-moi …) le rejoignit dans son expression tranquille.

« Yosh … Cou-p-de-Burst ! »

Le Sunny décolla dans une violente secousse, faisant voler le nouveau manteau du capitaine, ainsi que les nakamas qui n'étaient pas bien accrochés …

xXx

La secousse les surprit tous deux, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le départ soit si rapide.

Sanji venait à peine de finir de nouer la cravate dans un silence tendu, il s'y accrocha par réflexe, et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre.

« Bon sang, mais ils peuvent pas prévenir ? »

« … »

« … qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu gueules pas ? Ça m'étonne de toi … ? »

Le blond se redressa légèrement et constata que Zoro était à moitié étranglé par la cravate qui lui enserrait le cou.

« Ah, d'accord … »

D'un doigt, il desserra le nœud en faisant glisser sa main le long du torse du bretteur.

Celui-ci reprit enfin sa respiration, épuisé par ces secondes sans air. Légèrement inquiet, le coq se rapprocha de lui pour s'assurer qu'il avait retrouvé son souffle.

xXx

Usopp, cherchant un endroit clos pour y être malade à son aise, se dirigea vers la cabine. Alors qu'il parcourait les derniers mètres sur ses jambes flageolantes, il entendit des bruits de voix.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, Sanji et Zoro sont encore à s'habiller… pauvre Sanji, je le plains un peu quand même, c'est vrai qu'on est pas spécialement soucieux de notre physique, sur ce bateau de dingue … et en plus, ce coup-ci, c'est Zoro à qui il doit trouver un truc classe… »

Il se figura une minute son nakama en costard avec nœud papillon et verre à pied à la main, faisant tourner son vin avec un rire snob au sourire colgate, et à l'aura fleurie de roses.

En pouffant, il s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Et ce qu'il vit lui décrocha la mâchoire.

xXx

La vision qui s'offrit à lui fut la suivante :

Sanji, à califourchon sur Zoro, qui était à moitié allongé au sol, tenait dans sa main droite la cravate du dit Zoro. Celui-ci haletait, et leurs deux visages, proches, semblaient troublés par le voile d'un sentiment inconnu …

xXx

Seulement, il ne fit pas le lien avec le fait que la secousse les avait … secoués, raison de leur expression troublée, ni avec la marque rouge encore visible sur le cou de Zoro, ni avec le début de fou-rire de Sanji. En fait, il ne réfléchit pas vraiment, il préféra s'évanouir et se réveiller dans un monde où il raconterait à Kaya (hyper sexy, évidemment) ses aventures, de celles qui n'étaient déjà pas mondialement connues …

xXx

Nami ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Mon dieu qu'elle avait mal. Chaque tâche verte recouvrant son corps lui donnait l'impression de la ronger de l'intérieur, dévorant ses bras, ses jambes, et maintenant, sa tête. La fièvre grimpait, elle se savait incapable de bouger ou de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent, c'était purement et simplement ressentir.

Les chocs à répétition, ainsi que des cris l'avaient alertée, et elle avait tenté d'ouvrir les yeux, malgré la douleur aigüe qui lui traversait l'esprit à chaque tentative. Soudain, elle sentit tomber bruyamment près d'elle une source de chaleur fabuleuse. Elle pouvait sentir sa lumière, même les paupières fermées. Elle fit un nouvel effort et parvint enfin à entrouvrir ses paupières, dévoilant ses yeux fiévreux, qui ne lui renvoyaient qu'une image confuse des choses.

La source de chaleur semblait émettre une vapeur et une lumière rougeoyante. Elle la vit se tourner vers elle.

« Nami, »

Cette voix … cette voix, elle la réchauffait de l'intérieur …

« … je vais lui botter le cul et on rentrera ensemble. »

Nami fixa le visage de son capitaine, et ses yeux l'interpellèrent. Ils étaient d'un sérieux à faire trembler les plus fous. Elle sourit faiblement et, tout en refermant ses paupières, elle murmura faiblement son nom :

« Luffy… »

xXx

« Nami s'est levée ! »

Tous les membres de l'équipage relevèrent la tête en même temps, affichant un air si soulagé que personne ne serait allé prétendre qu'ils jouaient la comédie (de toutes façons, vous comptiez faire comment ?)

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit aussitôt après sur la navigatrice, encore un peu pâle et vêtue d'une seule chemise. « Bonjour les amis … merci de vous être occupés de moi, pardon de vous avoir inquiétés … »

« Nami-swaaan ! »

« Content de voir que tu vas mieux, la miss… »

« Ah, maintenant que tu vas mieux, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me montrer tes … »

« ESPECE DE SQUELETTE OBSEDE ! »

Nami sourit. Elle était vraiment heureuse de vivre avec eux, quelque soit leur degré de folie. C'était devenu sa famille.

Elle jeta un œil aux membres de l'équipage, et elle eu droit à un sourire chaque fois, même Zoro se dérida un peu et affichait un air serein. Seul Luffy manquait à l'appel.

« Luffy ? »

xXx

Alors que le Sunny poursuivait sa course vers l'île suivante, l'équipage vaquait à ses occupations, désormais tranquille depuis le réveil de Nami, qui restait au repos sur ordre du docteur. Elle lisait avec Robin et étonnamment Usopp, qui lisait un livre à l'eau de rose pour tenter de chasser l'idée d'un Sanji x Zoro de son esprit, qui le poursuivait depuis l'attaque du palais de Shiki.

Luffy faisait la sieste, avec Chopper et Brook, endormis à côté de la balançoire, à l'ombre.

Franky était en train de confectionner un appareil volant étrange qu'il appelait "Boing" ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et Zoro rejoignait Sanji dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marimo ? » dit le coq en continuant de ranger la vaisselle propre.

« Mmm, rien, juste … » et il sortit un tissu noir de sa poche « … j'ai retrouvé ça. Alors je te la rends, avec le reste du costume. »

« Tu veux dire la chemise, le pantalon et le veston ? » demanda amèrement le cuisinier, qui avait vu deux vestes disparaître en une soirée.

« Oui, et puis … pour le prêt … »

Le blond redressa la tête, intrigué.

« _Thank you_. »

Le bretteur rougissait un peu, en fixant ostensiblement la cravate du regard.

Sanji la saisit en souriant. Prêter des vêtements au sabreur avait donc un avantage.

Il passa l'étoffe autour du cou de son nakama, en le tirant à lui :

« _You want me to teach you how to tie your necktie again_ _?_ »

L'autre le regarda droit dans les yeux en rosissant, puis un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« _So I can come a next time ?_ »

« _It will be a pleasure, sir._ »

xXx

Usopp frissonna. Il avait senti comme un courant électrique le traverser. Sanji x Zoro … peut être s'était-il trompé ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait pas bien envie de vérifier …

Dans la cuisine, on entendit un soupir et un râle rauque de plaisir.

* * *

... ouh lala ! Je sens votre question m'assaillir "Mais qui est au-dessus ?" Ou alors juste la frustration de ne pas avoir fait de lemon. C'est pas grave, je vous en posterais, des lemons !

;p Dites-moi si vous aimez ! Si oui pourquoi, puis analysez le texte: quel est le type de narration utilisé ? A quel genre appartient ce texte ? Quel est le cadre spatio-temporel de l'action ? A quelles périodes de temps correspondent les ellipses signalées par "xXx" ? Quelle est la différence avec l'ellispe finale ? ^^ Tchou les bouts !


End file.
